


That One Time With The Misunderstanding

by infptwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, bit of angst, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou doesn’t like to spy on other people. He actually hates doing it, even more so when he’s doing it on Akaashi Keiji.He doesn’t mean to spy, actually. He just happened to be passing by when he saw it andgoddamnit, it’s like the universe wanted him to see this and throw it on his face. It’s not a scene he chose to witness. He definitely didn’t choose to see someone else kissing his crush and teammate, Akaashi.It just happened and hehatesit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	That One Time With The Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfiction yet, I will soon though! I am getting through it.   
> Have this random BokuAka I wrote today. It isn't as angst as I was hoping for, but anyways.  
> This was not beta read, excuse my mistakes.
> 
> Huge shoutout to Nolan for helping me with this idea! Thank you <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Bokuto Koutarou doesn’t like to spy on other people. He actually _hates_ doing it, even more so when he’s doing it on Akaashi Keiji. 

He doesn’t mean to spy, actually. He just happened to be passing by when he saw it and _goddamnit_ , it’s like the universe wanted him to see this and throw it on his face. It’s not a scene he chose to witness. He definitely didn’t choose to see someone else kissing his crush and teammate, Akaashi. 

It just happened and he _hates it_.

.

It had been so random and unexpected that Bokuto thought at first it was a joke. As we decided to go on a warmup before everybody else, he caught a girl kissing Akaashi by the tree next to the gym. It was a place Akaashi probably thought no one would see, since they were all supposed to be in the club room changing, but Akaashi was already wearing his training outfit, which means he was ready ahead to go through this moment.

To be honest, it had been more like a glimpse. Bokuto passed by and saw the girl kissing Akaashi, and Bokuto’s heart dropped so fast he almost tripped on his jog. Then, he decided to run away before any of them caught him and he hid behind their clubroom building, mind running with bad thoughts and rejection in his mind.

Bokuto isn’t that much of an idiot. He knows there was a chance that Akaashi didn’t feel the same, but then he witnessed this and now he _knows_ he doesn’t feel the same. It breaks his heart, but it makes him at least a bit relieved that he never got to confessing, because it would be awkward afterwards. Akaashi would try to be normal but Bokuto just wouldn’t be able to. 

He thought it was a bit obvious, considering how much he shows Akaashi that he cares for him, even if the only part extremely clear is the friend one – but the romantic one should be implied, he thinks. He’s _way_ too obvious. He thought Akaashi would see between the lines, between his way of always looking for him and how he craves his approval so desperately. Bokuto thought Akaashi would see it coming.

Apparently, if he did, he decided to hide it from Bokuto his true feelings. His rejection. 

Bokuto is, for the first time in his two years at Fukurodani, late for practice.

.

It has to be the most awkward practice of both Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s life. Bokuto avoids Akaashi as much as he can, and he tried to practice most servings and receives instead of usual spikes. Of course, at some point, he _has_ to practice those – because the captain decides they have to, o _bviously, it’s like the universe wants me to suffer more than I already am_ , Bokuto thinks – and then it’s just awful. Bokuto is somewhere between mad, sad and afraid, amid failing his spikes, confronting Akaashi and avoiding him, he feels conflicted and desperate for an escape, so when the coach ends the awful training day, Bokuto practically runs away. 

Akaashi is left behind blinking, looking at Bokuto’s back fade away as he just runs.

“What’s up with him today?” Konoha asks him, but Akaashi half-shrugs. 

“I wish I knew,” he answers, turning to Sarukui, Washio and Komi. “Do you three happen to know?”

They both shake their heads. “Nah, probably one of his moods.”

Akaashi nods at Sarukui’s answer and decide to let it go for today.

.

_[Tuesday, 8:36 pm]_

_From: Akaashi_ _ヽ_ _(o_ _＾▽＾_ _o)_ _ノ_

_Are you okay, Bokuto-san?_

_[Tuesday, 8:38 pm]_

_From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_Yeah!! Ofc Akaashi!!!_

_[Tuesday, 8:39 pm]_

_From: Akaashi_ _ヽ_ _(o_ _＾▽＾_ _o)_ _ノ_

_If you’re sure, Bokuto-san. Rest well. See you tomorrow._

_[Tuesday, 8:57 pm]_

_From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_See ya Akaashi!! (*¯_ _︶_ _¯*)_

_._

Akaashi first thinks it’s a fluke, until he realizes it’s more likely to be bigger than he had thought. Bokuto avoids him a lot, even during lunch and after practice. He comes up with the most ridiculous excuses, between telling Akaashi he has to run errands to even say he has things like doctor’s appointment. 

He doesn’t want to meddle. Perhaps Bokuto is busy, perhaps Akaashi is overthinking. But he also feels like Bokuto doesn’t want to be around him and it makes him feel insecure, naturally. Bokuto is such an open book to him, a person with such big heart and warm eyes, Akaashi feels weird not being around him. He misses the presence that his teammate brings, misses the nervousness and the quick heartbeats when Bokuto is around.

_Did he figure it out?_ Akaashi wonders, but then if Bokuto did, he’s rejecting Akaashi.

Falling for Bokuto had been the easiest and most unexpected thing to ever happen in his life. Akaashi’s the opposite to everything that Bokuto is down to his core, and Akaashi had never known they could complete each other while being so different. They still share their similarities, but it is their contradictions that make them be the pair that hit off so well. Or so had Akaashi thought, since now it seems that Bokuto doesn’t want to be around him.

Anxiety is not new to Akaashi. This being his first year at Fukurodani, Akaashi had felt the anxiety since the beginning. Like he has before an important game, before a test he hadn’t been able to study as much as he wanted, when he met Bokuto in person for the first time. 

Worried and anxious are almost part of who Akaashi is by now. He overthinks everything, is extremely analytical and critical, and he can be way too blunt sometimes. He hates it, more than anything, but it’s just who he is and doesn’t know how to deal with that.

Naturally, when he reaches for Bokuto and Bokuto simply walks away from him, Akaashi will overthink. He will think Bokuto realized Akaashi has feelings for him, he will think that Bokuto now hates him and is disgusted by him and he will have to find a new setter for Fukurodani. He feels a little pessimistic as he thinks, but it sounds so plausible, how could he not?

_[Sunday, 10:03 am]_

_From: Akaashi_ _ヽ_ _(o_ _＾▽＾_ _o)_ _ノ_

_You did not text me last night so we could go jogging this morning. Did something happen?_

_[Sunday, 1:45 pm]_

_From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_Sorry, Akaashi! Something came up, but I’ll make up to you sometime!!! Sorry!!!_

His excuses fall flat in Akaashi’s mind.

He’s being rejected and thrown away.

.

Bokuto hates running away, but he feels like he should. 

The first week of avoiding Akaashi is hard, between making excuses and finding places to hide, and Bokuto hates every second of it. Akaashi seems confused, but they don’t talk about it. When Bokuto receives a text message from Akaashi on Sunday, he realizes maybe he’s taking it too far.

Akaashi has feelings, too. They’re friends. He knows that. Akaashi doesn’t deserve to be just thrown aside. And Bokuto owns him at least this much.

.

On Monday, Bokuto tries to act a bit more normal. It’s hard being normal around your crush when you know he has feelings for someone else. Bokuto feels like bringing it up – _what about your girlfriend, Akaashi?_ –, but it would feel like he’s spying on Akaashi, and that would be weird. So, he tries to slowly come back to normalcy and, hopefully, he will forget.

Except, when they sit to have lunch together on Monday, Akaashi feels different around Bokuto. He thinks he’s imagining it at first, but then later Bokuto still gets this vibe of a weird tension around them and it makes him wonder.

_Did I already fuck up this friendship?_

They both tiptoe around each other, and the rest of Fukurodani’s team is left watching. Sarukui bets on them taking another week and a half _at least_ to figure things out, Komi says maybe another five days while Konoha says it won’t ever happen.

Shirofuku shakes her head and wonders, _why are these two so idiots and also so gay for each other?_

.

The tension doesn’t fade away as Bokuto had expected. 

As the days pass by, things get even more awkward. Akaashi and Bokuto mostly sit in silence, but in an uncomfortable one, that made both of them uneasy and wanting to reach out, yet afraid to do so. It has never been about pride, but mostly fear, the idea of losing the other because of a crush, because they had failed to not fall for the other.

_Impossible not to fall for you,_ they both think.

It’s quite poetic, in the end. Two boys creating a tension between them because they both think they got rejected by the other. Crushing on each other, but doing it quietly, afraid of consequences and future problems.

Like pulling a rope, it will snap at some point.

And it does.

.

To be fair, Bokuto hadn’t meant to do this. It was out of his mouth before he even realized what he had done.

He and Akaashi are having lunch at their usual spot, under the tree, outside, because Bokuto likes watching the nature and Akaashi enjoys the silence when he is reading sometimes. It works for them both. Now it just feels awkward. Bokuto has a lot of questions inside his mind, but there’s one in special.

_Shouldn’t Akaashi be with his girlfriend?_

Bokuto wants to ask but he is terrified to do so. He doesn’t know how to approach this specific subject, how to ask him about something he isn’t even supposed to know about. And why didn’t Akaashi tell him? Why didn’t Akaashi tell him about his _girlfriend_?

Is he embarrassed of Bokuto? 

No, it must be something else. He wants to say something.

“Are you embarrassed of me, Akaashi?” is what comes out of his mind and _goddamnit, I didn’t mean to say that!_ Akaashi looks at him with his eyebrows raised and Bokuto awkwardly rubs his neck. _It’s backfiring!_

“What is that supposed to mean, Bokuto-san?” he asks in a flat tone and Bokuto feels the urge to make up some excuse, to get out of this mess, to undo this and pretend it never happened. But running away means avoiding more of Akaashi, and he doesn’t want any of that. He has to confront this situation, no matter the outcome.

“Because you’ve been hiding things away from me, Akaashi,” he chooses to say quietly, but Akaashi looks even more disturbed by this sentence.

“Bokuto-san…” he starts slowly, mind processing what Bokuto said. _He’s rejecting me but doesn’t want to stop being friend, it seems._ “I apologize if I seemed to be embarrassed of you. I am not. This won’t change anything in our friendship, I promise.”

Bokuto almost sighs, relieved to know that Akaashi doesn’t seem uncomfortable with the idea of Bokuto being in love with him. He smiles softly and then hears the first bell. “I’m glad to hear it, Akaashi. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’ll try harder!”

He yells the last bit while jogging back to his classroom, a part of him desperate to make this running away faster so he can come to the fact that Akaashi rejected him, but still wants to be friends. He stops in a restroom on his way back and hides in a stall until he hears the second bell. He doesn’t like being late for class, but he feels like just being alone for a second.

Rejection weighs on his chest.

Akaashi watches Bokuto run away and thinks, _oh, so this is what heartbreak feels like_. He didn’t know that Bokuto knew about his feelings, and maybe he’s easier to read than he had thought. But that doesn’t even matter now that Bokuto knows and decided that they’re better off as friends.

_I didn’t even need to confess_ , is Akaashi’s last thought when he walks back into his classroom. Back on his seat, he stares at his hands and think of how did Bokuto realize, when did he become so obvious. He wonders and wonders until the second bell rings, but he’s not even able to focus on class.

Because rejection is like a stab to his heart right now.

.

The game of tiptoeing around each other soon becomes the game of _angsting_ around each other. They both try desperately to be normal around each other, to act like that conversation never happened.

But as much as they try to be okay in person, around each other, when they’re alone and no one else around, it’s another story.

Bokuto doesn’t know what heartbreak means until this point in his life. Losing games, missing spikes and disappointing people had brought pain into his heart, but never like this. Never this suffocating, never this empty pulling him inside his stomach like there’s a hole trying to swallow him whole. Never this painful, like he’s about to drown into sadness and sorrow for something he lost yet never even had. 

It’s breaking him.

Akaashi also meets heartbreak for the first time like Bokuto. He thinks the situation is so messed up and so unexpected that it makes him want to laugh. There was no point in even thinking of confession, because Bokuto figured everything out before he even considered. He hopes they can fix this until the beginning of the next school year – which is near – and not ruin the team dynamics. But the feelings of rejection, the idea of being around Bokuto and know Bokuto does not feel the same is enough to make him rethink everything, want to change schools and run. He thinks of the sadness, the tightness around his heart and the tears that sometimes come to his eyes and then running away suddenly seems like a good idea.

It’s breaking him, too.

.

“They’re both idiots, aren’t they?” Komi asks, even though he knows the answer. He watches Bokuto and Akaashi struggle around each other, Sarukui, Washio and Konoha with Komi. Suzumeda joins them and watch the ‘couple’ struggles with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know what happened, but it screams misunderstanding to me,” Sarukui replies and watches Suzumeda call Shirofuku discreetly.

“It screams _bullshit_ ,” Konoha replies and Shirofuku smacks his arm as she arrives. _No cursing,_ she mouths at him and Konoha looks down. She glances at the two boys acting awkward with the third years around them.

“What do we do?” Washio asks, then Suzumeda and Shirofuku share a wicked smile.

“Glad you asked,” Shirofuku replies.

The second year boys all shiver in fear.

.

Akaashi feels drained after running so many laps. He had been paired with Bokuto – of _course_ he had been paired with him, since the universe seems to hate him –, and Bokuto doesn’t know when to stop, so of course Akaashi is dead on his feet. Bokuto seems fine, and even though they’re still awkward around each other, he seems to be more focused on running.

When they finish their laps – _why so many laps anyway?_ he thinks tiredly –, they go back to the club room and realize it’s… empty. Empty as in no one else is left. When they walk in and call out their captain, all they hear is the door closing and _locking_.

_What._

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks but he gives him a confused look back. “Hello? We’re still in the club room.”

“We know!” Konoha says behind the door and Akaashi immediately groans. _Oh no. God, please, no_. “You either solve your shit or you ain’t leaving! You have three hours then we’re coming back!”

“Three hours?!” Akaashi raises his voice. “Konoha-san, I have _things_ to do at home!”

“Then hurry up, fix this and call me. If the tension is still there when I come back, you’ll have to face Suzumeda and Shirofuku!”

Both boys shiver with the possibility of facing the managers of the club. _Not_ a good idea.

Slowly, Konoha’s steps fade and they are met with silence. Bokuto stares at some fixed point at the wall, unusually quiet and Akaashi awkwardly rubs his own arms. _This is worse than any interaction we’ve had recently_.

Being tired from the laps, Akaashi sits in a corner, back against the wall, resting while stretching his legs. He wants to say something, but nothing comes to his mind. He doesn’t know what to say, or if he should say anything at all. He thinks over it for at least five minutes before he decides it’s enough. They should fix this.

But Bokuto beats him to it.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi,” he says lowly, still on the same spot, his back facing Akaashi. “I didn’t mean to make things awkward between us.”

Akaashi blinks at him. “Bokuto-san, it’s not your fault. I’m the one who should apologize.”

Turning to him, Bokuto shakes his head. He looks sad and defeated, and Akaashi’s heart squeeze uncomfortably inside his chest. He wants to hug him and kiss away his sadness, but he _can’t_. This is the reason why this is happening anyway.

“I just want you to be happy, Akaashi... I just wish you had told me about her.”

Akaashi is ready to apologize again but his mind catches up to Bokuto’s words. _What_.

“What?” he asks, smartly, and Bokuto sits against the wall opposite to Akaashi, looking up to rest his head against the wall. He looks calm and deep in thought, but still sad.

“You could have introduced me to her as well, I mean, if you want to. I know I am overbearing and overwhelming sometimes, but I’d do my best to behave! And I wouldn’t let my feelings get in the way. Like I said, I want you to be happy…”

Bokuto’s ramble get inside Akaashi’s brain slowly, and with each word, Akaashi realizes they are the two biggest idiots to have ever existed in history. Because Bokuto thinks Akaashi has a girlfriend and, maybe, he might reciprocate Akaashi’s feelings for him. He feels like crying, yelling and punching someone all at once.

“Bokuto-san,” he starts in a low tone but Bokuto hears him anyway. “What the _hell_ are you talking about?”

Bokuto blinks. “Your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“I saw you two kissing!”

“ _What?!”_

Bokuto grimaces and gives him an apologetic look. Akaashi feels even more confused than ever. He had never–– oh. _Oh_. _Wait_.

“Bokuto-san, did you by accident saw a girl kissing me about two weeks ago close to the gym?”

“Yes! Your girlfriend!” Bokuto replies heatedly but then remembers he wasn’t supposed to witness that. “No, wait! It was an accident! I was warming up and… Damn, I’m sorry, Akaashi. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi gets up just as Bokuto hides his face between his hands. He sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder softly, his face a blank. He wants to hug him and kick him senseless at the same time. _Two idiots,_ he thinks. _We’re both two idiots_.

“Bokuto-san,” he calls softly, but then thinks again when Bokuto doesn’t react. “ _Koutarou_.”

Bokuto looks at him, face hopeful and scared. Akaashi really wants to kiss his fears away, and suddenly he realizes he might be able to sometime soon. His heart clenches, in a good way this time. He feels hopeful, too.

“That girl kissed me by surprise,” he says kindly and then grab one of his hands, smiling softly. “I rejected her, and she apologized for that. I told her I already had someone who stole my heart first.”

The look of surprise, disbelief and relief on Bokuto’s face is something that warms Akaashi’s chest. He feels light, like he hasn’t felt in a while and he can’t help but to smile softly at him. “It’s you, Koutarou.”

But it’s Bokuto’s smile that warms Akaashi the most. The breathtaking, blinding and beautiful smile he gives Akaashi. “I’m so relieved, Akaashi!”

And then, Bokuto kisses him. 

It’s the fulfilling desire, the relief settling on his bones, the softness of Bokuto’s hand on his hair and the feeling of his lips against his own. They both sigh into it, mouths opening to poking tongues and hands grabbing each other for support. It’s languid, but sweet and warming, and they both lose themselves into it. Calmly, they end it, Bokuto dropping soft little pecks all over Akaashi’s face, making him break into a soft and playful smile.

He represses the urge to laugh. “Koutarou,” he says softly and Bokuto smiles even wider, shining even brighter. 

“Keiji, I like you so much,” he says, voice so low, almost like a murmur, as if it’s a secret between them. Akaashi smiles.

“I like you so much, too, Koutarou,” he replies and kisses him again, kind of messy since they both can’t stop smiling.

But they break apart when they hear a loud bang at the door – Bokuto letting a loud yelping and immediately and unconsciously pulling Akaashi closer, as if to protect him from any harm. It doesn’t open, but they hear some laughs outside.

“You two better not be making out when I open this door in one minute!” Konoha screams and they hear their teammates laughing even harder in the back. “It’s been only half an hour, you two were too quiet!”

Bokuto and Akaashi share an amused look. Their teammates’ antics is something else, indeed. They never even left, probably hearing the whole conversation. Still looking at each other, they blush at the idea of being _caught and heard_.

“It’s a threat, though, boys,” Shirofuku says sweetly as they hear the keys entering the lock.

This time, they share a panicked look. But they both still feel warm inside even afterwards, even when their managers threat them to no end.

_[Thursday, 10:47 pm]_

_From: Keiji (_ _◕_ _‿_ _◕_ _)_ _♡_

_Goodnight, Keiji!!_ _Σ_ _> ―(_ _〃_ _°_ _ω_ _°_ _〃_ _)_ _♡_ _→_

_[Sunday, 1:45 pm]_

_From: Koutarou_ _❤_

_Goodnight, Koutarou_ _♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I tried to make it angst, light, fun and sweet. Did it work?   
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (find me on twitter, i'm @owlhashira i'm nice!)


End file.
